Ha haa weird dream I had
by Ur2l8-AxelVIII
Summary: This is a dream that I had yesterday...had to reupload. We knock him out, we hook up, we break up, he's with him, and so is everyone else. Yaoi... I go insane and am left single... ha ha...weird... T for mild Yaoi in a way and mild Roxas Bashing!weird...


**Author's comment: yeah... like it said in the summary...this was a dream that I had last night. I wrote this in, like, 30 minutes to an hour. out of all of the dreams that I have had about KH, this haves to have been the weirdest one. haha... like the title says..."WEIRD'' by the way, my real name _is_ Lydia, and that is why I include myself in my dreams. obviously because I am the one in the dream. haha! ^_^ please review. comment. whatever. tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. Square Enix does. I only own the plot from my dream... my wierd dream. and myself. I own myself. (duh)**

HA HA… WEIRD….

"Hey, Lydia."

"What is it Axel?"

"Let's knock out Roxas!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't know. I just think that it would be funny."

"Okay…."

"Ooh! Ooh! And we can film it!"

"Okay… I guess."

"Alright here's the plan," he began. Leaning closer towards Lydia. They were sitting in her dorm room at who-knows-where and he was whispering in her ear, "okay…you're going to tell him to sit next to you, and then from outside the door, I'm going to call his name to distract him. That's when you hit him on the head."

"That's not very nice…but I guess I have no choice…"

"You know that you think it's fun."

"I know…"

"Quick! Here he comes!" Axel ran outside the door and looked like he was going to the bathroom.

"Hey, Roxas! Come sit next to me. I want to have a conversation with you!" she waved her hand and tried to make a smile that didn't look too fake.

"Umm…okay…" he sat next to her and then Axel popped around the corner.

"Hey, Roxas! How's it goin'?"

Roxas turned his head away from Lydia and then said, "Wassup Ax--" Once he turned away and started talking, Lydia clunked a dictionary on his head.

"Whoop! Mission accomplished! Good job, Lydia." he walked over towards Lydia and he stared at Roxas along with Lydia.

Lydia put her arms around the waist of the unconscious boy and said, "Aww…he's SO cute!"

"Don't you think that I'm cute?!"

"No! I think you're ho…t" her face turned red.

"Hey. Since I don't know what we should do with him like this… let's go sit on the living room couch."

"Umm…okay…" she managed to get out. She didn't know what he was thinking now that she said that, but decided to go out to her dorm-hallway's living room.

They sat down on the couch, her on the left and him on the right. She tried to sit far away from him but when she was against the arm-rest--the farthest she go-- Axel scooted from where he was all the way to over by where she was sitting.

"You know… I think that you're hot, too. But most of the time, I think that you're just plain ultra-pretty…along with all of your great qualities. I think…I think that I have a thing for you…" he moved his hands--one to her chin and the other to her lower right hip. "You don't mind if I kiss you, do you?"

"Not at all…" she did that kind of smile that you make when you're turned on. Then they started making-out until….

"What--is--going--ON?!!!"

"Oh, hey… looks like he's awake…" Roxas came over and pushed Axel away from Lydia. He then kissed Lydia on the lips which were just kissing another boy until Lydia pushed him off, lifted him off the couch, and planted his feet on the floor.

"No!!! Bad Roxas! You don't do that! I'm going out with Axel, now, so that means no kissing me. Just hugs. You and me--are _friends_. Me and Axel-- are a _couple._" she pointed to herself and then Roxas, "Friendship," then she pointed at herself then Axel, "Relationship"

"But--But--" Roxas began to stutter, "He's _my _boyfriend!!" there was a dead silence…

"Wha--wha--WHAT?!!!!!" she made a horrible face of shock and then ran to the corner. Demyx then walked into the room and said, "What's going on?"

In the corner…Lydia was wailing-to-herself, "YAOI!!! They're--YAOI!!! Shounen-ai!!! That's Crazy!!! You mean…I kissed a guy who kissed another guy?! And then got kissed from the guy that he kissed?!! Ewww!!!!! That is SO CREEPY!!!! YA-YA-YAOI!!!!"

"Umm…what's wrong with my mast--I mean best friend?!" here at this who-knows school, Demyx was mistaken to be Lydia's "Friend-pet." kind of like a teacher's pet, but he was like that towards her--his friend. He would do anything for her.

"Well…you see…" Axel began…and then explained the whole story, "And now she's like that in the corner."

"I didn't know you guys were like that…but, I also can't imagine you two with anyone else, either."

"I'm sorry, Axel…I didn't mean to ruin you're image of people thinking you like girls… I was just jealous.."

"Aww…it's okay, Roxas…that means a lot to me…" Roxas began to blush as Axel grabbed his hands.

"YAOI!!!! THEY'RE YAOI, I TELL YOU!!!" Lydia turned around and pointed with a shaking hand at Axel and Roxas.

"Calm down, mast--I mean, Lydia… I'll go out with you…" he began to smile, and if he had a tail, it would be wagging at a speed of a mile a second.

"Nah…" Axel said, "You're her pet-buddy. You're just not meant to go out with her."

"Yeah…you're right…" he answered. "Maybe she should go out with Zexion!"

"No… he doesn't like anyone. Boy or girl. If anything, since he likes books, his books are probably his girlfriends."

"Yeah…. What about Marluxia?"

"No…I think he's yaoi, too. I mean, you can just tell by all of the flowers and stuff."

"Yeah…but…wasn't he going out with Larxene?"

"For like, two days. He broke up with her and then she went out with me. I dumped her, too. I just wasn't feeling it with her."

"Huh. But what about Luxord? No wait. He's going out with Xigbar."

"No, Xigbar's going out with Xaldin. And besides, they're too old."

"You're right. And Xemnas is out of the question. He's going out with Saix."

"YAOI!!! THEY'RE ALL YAOI!!! NO-HO-HOOOOOO!!!!!"

"She's lost it."

"Yup."

"Axel…let's go…. I want to go back to your dorm…"

"Okay…" they both had weird smiles on their faces.

"YAOI!!!!" she didn't need to turn around to know that they were getting all close.

"Well…We're going to be leaving, now…"

"Yeah…bye mast-- I mean, Lydia. I'll talk to you tomorrow." the three of them left the room. Axel and Roxas holding hands, and Demyx alone thinking about Lydia. Demyx closed the door behind him leaving Lydia in the corner…shocked.

"Yaoi…I can't believe that they're yaoi… that is so weird…"

"Oh, hey, Lydia. What's up?" another one of her friends, along with his buddy, came through the room.

"Oh…hi Riku….hi Sora…"

"What's wrong? Why're you in the corner?"

"Oh…you know….Life complications."

"Oh, I see." Sora said.

"Hey…guys?"

"What is it?" they both said at the same time.

"Will one you go out with me?"

"Sorry…but…we're going out with each other…"

"What….?" her eyes were bigger than the earth and were more hollow then Saturn."

"Umm…we'll be…leaving, now…" they both began to leave the room slowly and then ran out the door, slamming it behind them.

"No…no…NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

_

* * *

_

**Author's (Lydia's) aftertought: wasn't that weird? and if you're wondering whhy Demyx kept saying "Mast--" he was trying, or rather, going to say "master" like how a dog feels towards its owner. haha!! I never thought that I would ever write something that involves yaoi...but, you know. it was a dream so I wasn't intending on writing something off of the top of my head. haha! well, Please review, like it said up top. I would appreciate it! ^_^ I can't believe that I actually remembered everything that happened in my dream! but I mean, with a dream like that, who wouldn't forget it? haha! XD whatever! I had fun writing this! School is like in, two days, and I already uploaded the second part to my other story... i can't wait to write more! XD I feel like writing up the ying-yang today while listening to "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga, (another disclaimer: i do not own that song, considering that i am not Lady Gaga or whom ever rightfully owns that song if it's not her, who has an amazing voice. so no suing for that or me liking that song.) i can't seem to stop listening to it. haha! oh well. i'm going to go and keep writing more chapters to my other story, if you haven't read it already. haha! bye! have a wonderful day/ life!!!**


End file.
